


For Want of a Crystal

by nerdiests



Series: Phantom Jedi [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Danny is a Jedi, Gen, he's getting his kyber crystal for his lightsaber, i apologize for the inaccuracies there's probably some of those, jedi danno au, just danny that's it, there's no one else in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: just a danny phantom au idea (or at least part of it) I had a while ago, I thought I'd post this on ao3. danny's getting his kyber crystal.





	For Want of a Crystal

Danny had come to Ilum with one purpose in mind – find his crystal for his lightsaber. Yoda had told him exactly where to go to find his kyber crystal, but the crystal caverns on Ilum were ransacked by the Empire over a decade ago. He may have the previous Jedi Grandmaster’s lightsaber, but he certainly didn’t have the skill accompanying it.

Glancing back at his ship, and his R2 unit issued by the Rebel Alliance, Danny took a step towards the crystal caverns. Then he stopped, remembering that there was a good chance that he could get caught, imprisoned and likely killed. Simply because he not only had force abilities, but also had joined the Rebel Alliance. Shaking his head to clear his doubts, Danny resolved to be careful…er. He’d put his training with Yoda to use, avoiding those who would wish him harm.

It took about half an hour to reach the crystal caverns from where he’d landed, though he’d had to find an alternative entrance. The Imperials had smashed in the entrance the Jedi Order had used, so Danny crawled through a tunnel left untouched, by both Empire and nature. At least his smaller stature did him some good in this department. Once Danny reached the actual caverns, however, he was lost.

“…Now what?” Danny asked, hearing his words echo around the caves. Sure, he knew that he needed to get a kyber crystal, but Yoda hadn’t elaborated on _how_ to do so. Did he just walk around until he found a crystal? Did he use his senses to find one in the Force? Danny had no clue. He settled for a mix of the two, opening his senses for anything and walking around. Though it seemed crystals were sparse. The Empire had not spared any crystal when they took them all.

As seconds turned to minutes to hours, Danny started to lose confidence. If it was going to take this long to find one crystal, then he’d rather stick with the small green one he had. Though it wasn’t ideal, Danny would rather stick with something a bit familiar than something that couldn’t turn up even after two and a half hours of searching.

About to turn around and leave, Danny paused. Would it be worth all the trouble it had taken to get out to Ilum, just to turn around with nothing to show for it? Not really. Resolve reaffirmed, Danny turned to continue his search, only to hear a quiet tenor ringing in his ear. He whirled around, attempting to find the source of the song, but he couldn’t manage to find the source. The tenor grew louder, and Danny started to run across the caverns, stopping at each large rock figure momentarily to scan for a crystal. Or at least, that’s what Danny assumed he’d be looking for.

Ten minutes passed, and the tenor’s crescendo ended with a sudden note of surprise as Danny spotted one crystal sitting in the middle of a large wall. This pesky crystal must be that tenor voice, or Danny hoped it was. Hearing a note of confirmation, Danny nodded to himself. He’d have to scale that wall to get the crystal, since it wasn’t exactly going to come to him.

“This’ll be a hassle,” Danny said to the open cavern, scanning the cliff. He needed to map a clear path up the wall before he started to scale it, otherwise things would end badly. Though mapping that path took a lot quicker than Danny’d thought it would be. The path seemed simple enough, but challenging enough that one couldn’t scale it in fifteen seconds. And it didn’t take long to get up to the crystal. The only problem was getting it off.

As it turns out, getting a kyber crystal fused to a rock face was harder than one would think. Danny almost fell on three separate occasions, barely catching himself on the third time. Though the crystal did detach from the wall, so did Danny. He fell a foot before managing to get a firm grasp on the wall. The tenor, which had been contently humming in Danny’s mind jumped to alert, a low alto note gracing Danny’s mental ears. And the crystal seemed to be relieved when Danny caught himself as he fell.

“You took a lot of trouble to get,” Danny stated, staring at the crystal with a critical eye.

“Now, what do I do?” Danny asked curiously, hearing a confident note from the crystal. Thinking for a moment, Danny plopped onto the floor to meditate. Maybe that was how he’d connect with his-

_A small figure with a bright green lightsaber and a dark cloak whirling about, cutting down enemy troops without a second thought. They all fell to the ground, wounded gravely, but not dead. Some had cut blasters. The small figure walked through a metal corridor, hood on his cloak up, sticking to the shadows. Those that noticed him had the mercy of being cut down, injured but not dead._

Danny blinked. Was that _him_? Quite possibly. Danny didn’t know any short force users with green lightsabers. Looking at the crystal again, Danny opened his mind.

_His crystal sat among a speckle of other crystals, which slowly disappeared over the years, and were replaced as the other crystals formed. The Imperials came along and smashed all the other crystals, somehow managing to miss his. Danny’s crystal sat for years, untouched, unnoticed. Then Danny showed up._

Deliberately blinking forcefully, Danny took another look at his crystal. It must be lonely, having lost all the others, then waiting for years for Danny to come and find it. Hearing that tenor note of affirmation, Danny nodded to himself.

“This _is_ my crystal. _My_ kyber crystal for _my_ lightsaber,” Danny stated, a little incredulity lacing his words. This all seemed a bit surreal for Danny. Just three years ago, Danny had been at home, expecting to either live out his life hiding his abilities, or for his parents to turn him over to the Empire. Joining the Rebel Alliance had been a fleeting thought when he was fourteen, a thought he acted on two years later. It all seemed a little surreal, but this was Danny’s life. Surreal, magical, highly abnormal, whatever else he could think of. But this was his life, and he was okay with it.

“Now I’ve got to actually build the ‘saber itself…” Danny muttered, gingerly placing his crystal into a secure side pocket, before getting up to leave. Constructing the saber would be a hassle, but it shouldn’t take all that long. And so, Danny Fenton left the crystal caves of Ilum with his kyber crystal for his lightsaber.

**Author's Note:**

> so I was in the phandom slackchat, and I'd come up with this idea and I wrote this after a fair amount of brainstorming. I posted this on my tumblr, and I decided I might as well post it on here.  
> my tumblr: hapless-fma-otaku.tumblr.com


End file.
